Goodbye, My Love
by AliyahNCIS
Summary: A glimpse at a goodbye, the last words between husband and wife. After so many years together, how do they let go? *No relation to OIMD Universe stories*


Gibbs stared at the hand laying on the crisp sheet, studying it before he picked it up to hold in both of his. The strong, graceful hand that through the years had so often been tucked into his, the confident hand that once wielded a gun as easily as a pen, had grown thin and fragile. Years had wrinkled the smooth skin, and it was now so pale that blue veins showed clearly through.

He held the hand of his beloved to his lips, trying to keep his voice from shaking. "Twenty years wasn't long enough Jen," the former special agent whispered.

From the sterile hospital bed, Gibbs' wife met his eyes, those beautiful green irises the only thing time hadn't changed. She smiled slightly, love for him pouring out of her expression.

"I wouldn't change a minute," Jenny said softly, though she too lamented how quick their years together had fled.

Gibbs stared at the gold band on his finger. It had stayed exactly where she'd put it on the day their marriage began, and not once had he ever thought about taking it off. It was their promise, their belonging. But maybe today, or maybe tomorrow, his ring would become a reason to grieve because looking at it, Gibbs would only ever see Jenny. His Jenny, his beautiful wife.

Even now, at sixty, her red hair snow white, having skipped the grey stage altogether, with laugh lines and smile creases around her mouth and eyes, Jenny still captivated him. The joy in her eyes, the teasing in her smile that had never grown old, the way she moved so gracefully still as she walked through their home. There was nothing about her that did not affect him.

Gibbs raised one no longer steady hand and brushed Jenny's bangs back from her forehead. Touching her in any way had always been his greatest pleasure. There was so much he was going to miss.

"Any regrets Jen?" he asked at last, not sure why he needed to know.

Her smile fell the tiniest bit before she recovered. "I wish I'd said yes in Paris. I would've had six more years with you and perhaps..."

Jenny's voice trailed off but Gibbs knew the end. Perhaps they would've had the child they'd longed for. Gibbs swallowed and shook his head.

"I had you Jen. You were my greatest dream come true. I had everything after 'I do'."

Jenny nodded and blinked back the tears that wanted to come. "I love you Jethro," she stated clearly and firmly, wanting him to hold her words in his heart long after she was gone.

He kept his eyes locked on hers. "I love you Jen. Always. Forever. Don't forget."

The corners of her lips lifted. "I won't."

Afraid to move, afraid to blink, afraid to miss even one moment because they only had so many left, the couple didn't look away. Jenny was in no pain, the medication had seen to that, and their family had already come - their substitute children and the children they now had of their own. Tony, Ziva, Abby, and McGee had refused to leave after saying their own goodbyes, and sat in the waiting room with their kids, determined to be there for Gibbs when it was finally time.

So now it was just them, the way it was in the beginning, the way it had always been every time their eyes met, like the whole world disappeared. Gibbs didn't know how to say goodbye, but he also knew there was no way to stop it. He'd never felt more helpless. There was nothing his hands could do to fix it, not this time.

"Can I do anything?" He almost hoped for a last request, something that would let him honour this wonderful woman he'd lived and loved for.

Jenny's eyes twinkled and Gibbs felt taken back ten years to a younger time. "Yes," she said simply. "Kiss me Jethro. Like I'm not sick, like this isn't the end. Kiss me like our wedding, like every day of every year that you have loved me." She smiled. "Kiss me like Paris. I want to feel you again, I want us to be my last memory."

So Gibbs stood, forgetting his knees ached and joints creaked. He gave his wife one of his looks, and she moved over on the narrow bed so there was room for him beside her. Gibbs lay down carefully and pressed his body against hers, slipping one hand behind her head.

Slowly, wanting to set each moment in stone so he could carry it with him always, Gibbs leaned closer and let his mouth melt into Jenny's, something so familiar because they'd done it so many times, and yet different today. Jenny's fingers slid into his still thick hair as they put a lifetime of loving and longing and grief and loss and everything they'd ever meant to each other into their last kiss. In that moment it truly was like the years erased and they went back to Paris in '99, where everything about their love had started.

Unable to hold his breath like he used to and not wanting to steal hers completely, Gibbs had to pull back far too soon. He rubbed his thumb lightly over Jenny's bottom lip and she turned her face to kiss his hand.

"How is it that you can always make me feel beautiful?" she asked, snuggling closer and resting her head on his shoulder, fitting against his body because she'd always belonged there.

"Oh Jen," Gibbs breathed against her soft hair, barely able to speak as the emotion tightened in his throat. He held her tighter, somehow knowing they were all but out of time.

For many long seconds their hearts beat together, and it was like every night they'd ever drifted into dreams in each other's arms. Just when he thought she'd fallen asleep, Jenny stirred and said her last words into his ear.

"Don't you dare give up Jethro. You're too stubborn for that yet. You say goodbye to me today and then you go watch those precious children out there grow up. Watch Tim and Tony bicker just like old times. Watch Tony and Ziva fight because it's how they say 'I love you'. Listen to Abby and McGee's tech speak that doesn't mean anything to you - they are so fortunate to share each other's worlds. Always give Abby an extra hug for me, and remember love, that I'll be waiting for you when it's time to be together again."

This was it and the slow way her arms released their grip on him told Gibbs he was out of time. "I don't want to be without you Jen," he choked out.

She shook her head, her hand resting softly over his heart. "Always with you," Jenny whispered, and it was one whole minute before Gibbs realized that for the first time in the twenty years he'd had with her, his heart beat alone.

A thousand seconds passed before Gibbs could let her go, his lips leaving a final kiss on her forehead. Looking down at the small smile, the peace on Jenny's face, Gibbs knew he wouldn't've wanted it any other way. He stood beside the bed with his eyes fixed on her, taking in Jenny as if she were sleeping, because it was the last time he'd see her.

So many things burned in his heart to tell her, but the man of few words could force none of them through his clamped lips. Finally Gibbs had to go, and as with everything else he kept it simple, brushing away the first tear as his body left the room while his heart stayed behind.

His last words, his final gift, was to label Jenny with exactly what she'd been to him. Gibbs managed a slight smile as the words found a path from his heart to his tongue, just three little words.

"Goodbye, my love."

THE END

_A/N: My apologies for this being a really sad/mildly depressing piece. The idea came to me yesterday and wouldn't let go. I didn't want to write a deathbed scene with any of my favourite couples at the age they are now, so I jumped into the future for a glimpse at what it might look like. Now that that's out of my system, I'm going to try to get my chapters written. For anyone waiting for updates on Two Weeks Later or A New Beginning - they're coming, I promise. ANB isn't an easy chapter to write so it's taking more time than I'd like. I haven't forgotten!_

_Thanks for reading everyone! Reviews are always adored! :D_


End file.
